


El último barco de Círdan

by Erengalad



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erengalad/pseuds/Erengalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llegó un momento, en la Cuarta Edad del Sol, en la que Círdan por fin pudo dejar atrás las costas de la Tierra Media y dirigirse a Valinor. Pero, mientras ponía rumbo al Oeste, los recuerdos de toda una vida regresan a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El último barco de Círdan

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Círdan's last ship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378303) by [Erengalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erengalad/pseuds/Erengalad)



La mirada del Teler seguía perdida en el horizonte, en el Oeste, donde los rayos naranjas del Sol poniente parecían cantar su nombre y llamar a su corazón. Componían un canto lánguido y triste, pero insistente; el anhelo por regresar a un hogar que nunca había tenido oportunidad de conocer.  
Pero los tiempos habían cambiado, y apenas sí quedaban un puñado de Elfos a ese lado del Gran Mar, refugiados todos ellos en Mithlond junto a Círdan, el carpintero de barcos. Uno a uno, los Primeros Hijos de Ilúvatar se habían embarcado en un viaje del que jamás retornarían. Iban a Aman, a las Tierras Imperecederas. A las tierras que, una vez, tiempo atrás, habían visto la luz de los Dos Árboles.

Su propio suspiro sacó al carpintero de barcos de la ensoñación en la que se hallaba sumido. Reparó en que sus dedos, largos y finos, estaban crispados sobre la blanca barandilla de madera que delimitaba la cubierta de su navío personal, y que sus ojos habían pasado de contemplar las sanguinolentas olas a observar detenidamente el oscuro perfil de los Puertos Grises, intentando fijar en su mente cada uno de los detalles del que había sido su hogar desde hacía más de seis mil quinientos años.

Ahora que por fin había llegado su hora, que por fin dejaba atrás la Tierra Media y se disponía a alcanzar las tierras del Oeste, una parte de su corazón se resistía a alejarse de los lugares donde había vivido. De los lugares donde había vertido su sangre en batallas, donde había procurado proteger a su pueblo, por los que había vagado en busca de los suyos. 

Y es que Círdan todavía recordaba sus primeros pasos en Beleriand, cuando dejó atrás Cuiviénen y vagó con los suyos rumbo Oeste para acudir a la llamada de Oromë. Recordaba también la búsqueda infructuosa de Elwë Singollo, uno de sus parientes, y cómo cuando al fin llegaron a la costa, Ulmo ya había partido al Oeste con los elfos de Olwë. Recordaba también su desdicha, y las voces de los Valar desalentándolo a continuar con su empresa. Porque, dijeron, llegaría un día en el que su trabajo tuviese un valor incalculable, y sería recordado en las canciones durante muchas edades. Y tuvieron razón.

Los vivos ojos del Teler brillaron cuando recordó a sus amadas Falas, con Eglarest y Brithombar, y el refugio en la Isla de Balar. Allí había criado al hijo de Fingon, quien le fue enviado de niño para huir de las guerras que asolaban el norte. Pudo ofrecerle un lugar al que llamar hogar mientras el resto de Beleriand ardía en batallas, y lo mantuvo a salvo tanto como pudo, velando por su educación y su formación como futuro Rey Supremo de los Noldor en el Exilio. Por desgracia, ese peso cayó sobre el joven Ereinion demasiado pronto. Y con el recuerdo del noldo, de ese Elfo que había llegado a amar como sólo se ama a un hijo, Círdan se pasó una mano por la mejilla; no le sorprendió descubrir que estaba húmeda por las lágrimas. 

Lo cierto es que, a pesar de las edades pasadas, la congoja que había sentido al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Gil-galad al final del sitio de Barad-dûr, no había abandonado su corazón. Nunca, jamás. El constructor de barcos alzó un segundo la vista hacia las estrellas que comenzaban a brillar sobre él, intentando serenarse.

Y allí estaba, sobre su cabeza. La más brillante de todas ellas, Eärendil el Marino a bordo de Vingilot. Eärendil, aquel que no había temido volar. La sonrisa de tristeza que se pintaba en sus labios se convirtió en una de añoranza al recordar cómo había ayudado a un joven Eärendil a construir aquel navío para poder ir a Valinor. Elwing lo había seguido… y otros muchos hicieron el viaje después.

Al final, todos partían al Oeste. Tú te quedarás aquí; yo me iré lejos, decían. Yo navegaré a costas distantes; el crepúsculo susurra mi nombre. Y a Círdan se le encogía el corazón cada vez que las blancas velas de sus navíos desaparecían en el horizonte. Nunca supo si era temor, o añoranza. Pero era la misma sensación de melancolía que deja un día de lluvia, gris y frío.

Esa noche, ese frío sentimiento se quebró para siempre. Se quedó atrás, desmoronándose lentamente en las costas de la Tierra Media. Esa noche, fue Círdan quien no tuvo miedo a dejarse llevar, a volar lejos y alcanzar el final.


End file.
